When we meet again
by susarian
Summary: Things set back in the 1970s when Singapore and China begins an unofficial tie. This will be the first time the personification of both China and Singapore first met. But something shocked China when he met Singapore, revealing the ties of the two countries centuries earlier. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

It was during the 1970s.

"China! It's a pleasure to meets you." Singapore said with a smile while putting her hand forward.

"…" China stares at Singapore with a shock, his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Singapore.

China co-worker let out a cough in which pulled China back from his thought.

China received Singapore hand and give her a warm handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Singapore," China replied with a smile.

China and Singapore politicians discussed the politics while the personification of China and Singapore sit at their respective party side listening attentively.

At sometimes, China looked at Singapore for a while before going back and listened to the discussion.

After a few hours of discussion, both sides thanked each other before taking a leave.

"What's the matter China?" one of China bosses asked.

"Nothing," China replied.

"What nothing. Do you really think I didn't notice the expression when you first saw Singapore? What is really going on?" China boss asked.

"Well, she reminds me of someone I know, like as though she is the nation. But that's impossible. That nation already died a few hundred years ago." China replied.

"A few hundred years…" The boss twitch, he just remembered China real age when he said a few hundred years. He cannot be blamed for that especially since China looks so young.

Around noon, China accidentally met Singapore again. Singapore is sitting on the table that is near his, and she is fully concentrated on reading the documents she is holding.

Her posture brought back China memory of that nation the resembled Singapore.

Around the 3rd century.

China was walking south with an ancient nation in the Malay peninsula when he heard a cry. Out of curiosity, he asked the nation.

"Did you hear a crying sound?" China asked.

"Oh… that." Nation replied with a sigh.

China becomes confused with the nation replied.

"Come with me." The nation sigh as he walked further south.

When they reached the destination, both of them saw a baby like a few months old was crying very hard.

"Wah!" A baby in a cradle cried

"It's been like this for 50 years. At first, I thought my territory is expanding as a new nation is born and I can conquer it. But…" the nation paused and sighed.

"For 50 years I've not identified what the hell it represents. Furthermore, every morning I've to bear her crying noise." The nation sigh with a depressed aura coming out of him.

"Maybe she represents the place you found her?" China replied.

"Impossible, because the further south is the sea already…" the nation realised something and exclaimed.

"You're a genius!"

"Huh?" China remained confused.

"Further south is indeed the sea, but there's an island that is closed to us separated by a thin water body…." The nation goes back to being depressed again.

"Like the hell that's useful. That island is too small, and it has no use being part of my territory." The nation sigh before turning around.

"What's her name?" China asked.

"I recalled the island is called Pulau Ujong." The nation replied.

"Pu Luo Chung?" China said trying to pronounce the baby name, but certainly, he failed.

"Whatever you say." The nation replied, clearly, he does not want to explain further.

"By the way, what about the child?" China asked.

"I sent nannies to take care of her. Don't worry, she's fine." The nation replied.

Things fast forward into the 13th century.

"Damn it those Mongols!" China exclaimed with biting his teeth. It has been countless time since Mongols have been attacking his place and even taking away his northern part of his house.

Suddenly a quick pace and cheerful song were heard outside his house. China sigh, it must be those official or the militants who are playing these songs to keep them cheer up.

Suddenly one of the officers come running towards him.

"Da Song (China then name) the Mongols have come!" the official said.

"What are you doing then! Prepare for attack!" China exclaimed.

"But…" the official stuttered his words, which caused China to realised something wrong with this issue.

"What is it?" China asked.

"Mongolia asked for your hand and requested for a marriage between the two countries. They even brought all the necessary items required for the marriage in our culture." The official said with teary eyes that seems like wanting to cry.

Expectedly, China slammed the table, causing the whole table to collapse.

"They did what!" China shouted.

"Don't worry Da Song, the emperor refuses to agree with it." The official replied.

"Don't agree to it…" China smirked.

"He already is preparing to leave through the sea! Even if he doesn't agree, the Mongols will sooner or later conquer the southern part of my home!" China exclaimed.

"…" the official remains speechless. The emperor has escaped three times from the Mongols by changing capitals, seriously the official really wishes the emperor would stop running away and be braver. But then again, Due to the previous emperors refusing to give the military any importance, China military is way weaker than Mongolia military.

"Da Song, what about if we agreed to this marriage." The official asked, in which China snapped his writing brush.

"What did you say?" China asked with a smile, but his aura becomes more terrifying.

"Nothing!" The official immediately replied.

"I would rather die than married to that barbarian!" China hissed.

Thinking back to here, China almost wants to smack his head. Why the hell did he say such a thing in such a confidence?

In the end, his emperor did escape through the sea and the Mongols conquered the rest of his house. China thought he would be captured and enslaved like the rest of Mongolia conquered territories. But to his surprised, Mongolia request for the marriage between the two countries.

China refuses it at first and even pulled out his sword trying to kill himself in which Mongolia stopped him and take him out into the street. This is when China realised he cannot die, because there are still millions of people depending on him, his own people, the Han Chinese.

In the end, China accepted the marriage. Mongolia did treat him well, but that was him only, the deteriorating of his body let him know very well that the Mongols is still ill-treating his people.

But Mongolia did treat him different from the rest of his territories, he even brought him through sea expedition, in which this is the second time China met Pulau Ujong or Pu Luo Cheng.

China was shocked at the change of the baby girl he met centuries ago. The girl land mass is indeed very small, but due to the geographical location, it becomes an international trading centre with close ties towards the Yuan dynasty. The Kingdom of Singapura was the girl official full name. She is an independent country unlike China then. Come to think of it, the girl skin is way darker than the Singapore skin now, but their appearance is shockingly similar.

China recalled the times where he taught the girl a few skills including making noodles and more. Singapura used to joke about how Mongolia really love China as he treated him way different from the rest of the territories in which China at some point of time really wants to strangle Singapura.

But he recalled Singapura died around a few decades later after the fall of Yuan dynasty. He does not know the details well, but it was said that she was attacked by the two empires in the north and south in her region and was killed by Majapahit empire from the south. China wants to visit the island at some points, but due to the strict regulation from his emperors and the sea ban that is placed at his house, he did not manage to visit the island.

He heard about the UK colonised an island in the south of the Malay Peninsular and named it Singapore from the ancient Kingdom Singapura. Singapore went on being the second Singapura in which become a bustling trading port in the region and monopolised the trading route of South East Asia. He does recall hearing stories of his people who go towards the south claiming that Singapore was a place of opportunities.

The reason why he remembered this small trading centre so well is that…Singapore was the South East Asia base of the nationalist party in which overthrow the Qing dynasty and the Chinese in Singapore helped him to raise funds to overthrow the Qing dynasty and recover after world war 2.

China looked at Singapore again. She is indeed the second Singapura, but stricter and more discipline. But she is not Singapura, Singapura died a few hundred years ago.

China sighed and stood up, before walking away, Singapore suddenly speak.

"China, where's the ring I gave it to you as a gift hundreds of years ago?"

China widened his eyes as he turned back, Singapore was smiling craftily.

"I am not dead a few hundreds of years ago China."

"But…but how?" China asked trying to calm himself down.

"Majapahit did almost kill me. But I managed to escape north with my younger sister Malacca and formed the Malacca Sultanate. The reason why I'm considered dead was that I return to my island once in which I fell into a deep slumber and never awoken, causing the kingdoms and empires around me to believe I'm dead as I never returned when I go back to the island. I was awoken once but before I can show them I'm alive, Portugal burnt my house, causing me to go back into a deep slumber." Singapore sighed, her house was burnt twice, one from Majapahit, another from Portugal. Is her house really that nice to burn?

"I've awoken again on a bed. England was around my bed and smirked to me telling me the whole story. Apparently, England found me asleep in my island and recalled the whole legend of my Kingdom and the location I was located at. He can't wake me up, but he also doesn't want to wake me up instead asked for the ownership of me, Penang and Malacca. I almost run out wanting to see Malacca when he told me that." Singapore explained while continue to sigh.

"So, you didn't die. You and your sister become colonised by England." China said while concluding Singapore explanation.

"Too bad that Malacca isn't my sister. My sister is actually the whole of Malaysia now and that girl which has the name of Malacca was actually a complete stranger to me who only get the name Malacca because of the location of her house." Singapore replied, she almost want to strangle Malaysia when she knew that it was her sister who gives her to England.

"I see…" China replied.

"But why is your skin so fair now?" China asked.

"Good question and the answer is because of your influence," Singapore replied.

"Huh? But we haven't seen each other for like a few hundred years." China replied, seemingly confused.

"Some of your people has migrated to my island and bring their culture with them. My island is now full of Chinese and that's one of the indirect reasons why Malaysia expelled me." Singapore replied, but sighed again. How many times has she been betrayed by her sister?

"I see," China replied.

"Oh ya, I've thrown that ring away," China said when he recalled Singapore first question.

Singapore stared at China and sigh.

"Never mind, it was just a gold ring."

 **Author note** : I tried my best, but there may be some inaccuracies. If you've any inquiries about the historical inaccuracies, please tell me about it.


	2. Extra

"Hey Singapore." China said while drinking his tea.

"What is it China?" Singapore asked while drinking her coffee.

"I still remember the time when you're still a baby." China said.

"You cause a lot of trouble towards your guardian up till the extend he doesn't want to care about you anymore." China said while smiling which made Singapore confused.

"China, if i recall correctly, we only met at the 14th century when I'm in my teens." Singpore replied.

China looked at Singapore in amused.

"I recall Mongol used to say you grow up very fast, yet you take more than 1000 years to grow into a teenager?" China replied in a shocking tone.

"Huh?" Singapore got more confused, if she recall correctly, she is just around 700 years old, less than the number of years China said.

"I still recall during the 3rd BCE, you're still a crying baby. Your guardian was so annoyed by your crying." China explained wanting to clear up Singapore confusion.

"3rd BCE? China, I think you've mistaken me for someone." Singapore said.

"?" China was quite confused.

"I was born at the end of 13th century, years after the 3rd BCE." Singapore explained.

"Huh?" China stare at Singapore in amused.

"But...but..." China was stump at his words.

"I'm guessing the one you saw must be my predecessor, I wasn't even born during that time." Singapore explained.

"I see." China replied awkwardly.


End file.
